


A Hollywood Treasure

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Happy Bucky Barnes, Healthy Bucky Barnes, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Bucky Barnes' date is late for the premiere of the new movie about Steve Rogers' life story, leaving him to fend for himself on the red carpet.





	A Hollywood Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glittercake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercake/gifts).



Bucky stares at the time on his Starkphone.

 

No messages from FRIDAY or Sam or  _ anyone _ at S.H.I.E.L.D. have come through since Captain America was called away this morning.

 

Sam had been upset (mostly at the chance to meet Irina Shayk and Henry Cavill), but promised he’d try his hardest to get back in time for the red carpet premiere of  The Steve Rogers Story .

 

“So, Bucky.”

 

Bucky looks away from his phone and back at the cameraman in front of him.

 

“Let's talk about the stunt work you did for this movie and it's upcoming Black Widow sequel.  Was having to put back on weight on to do some of the stunt scenes a pain?” The interviewer looks Bucky up and down.  She’s smiling forcefully with her entire body and Bucky forces himself not to laugh at how silly she looks. “I’ve heard you superheroes don’t have to work out much to stay fit, but I'm sure you had to do some intense workouts to fill out like the signature image of the Winter Soldier.   _ Not that we’re complaining _ .”

 

Bucky doesn’t sigh at the question.  He’s pretty used to the pointed questions about his physical appearance.  Even though he had leaned out after his time healing in Wakanda, and then even more so after joining S.H.I.E.L.D., Bucky had amassed an astonishing horde of fans who appreciated his muscular physique.  In fact, there seem to be more fans of Bucky Barnes here than any of the very handsome lead actors and actresses, even though Bucky had only done some minor stunt work and consulting for the  _ Banner Productions _ film.

 

“Wasn’t that much of a hassle for me to be honest.  But my boyfriend was complaining. Made me start buying my own groceries since I was flying through ‘em faster than he could stock ‘em.  And he  _ definitely _ doesn't like when I work out with him.”

 

“Wait, sorry... I'm sorry, did I hear you say-”  The red carpet interviewer shakes her head, as if clearing her ears, and leans in with her microphone.  “Sorry, did you say  _ boyfriend _ ?  You're  _ in a relationship _ ?  Did I miss this?  You mean like, a man… who you’re dating?  And living with? Am I right? I-”

 

The interviewer looks around her camera as if she’s trying to figure out if shes being punked.

 

Bucky laughs nervously.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“But-”  The girl freezes, obviously trying to pick her words carefully as she revels in this delicious new scoop about one of America's greatest icons, who history books have depicted as a notoriously single ladies man.

 

“Isn’t that a thing these days?  You like a guy. You tell him. He kinda shrugs and says,  _ ‘Yeah, alright, you’re not hideous’ _ and so you get to call him your boyfriend?”  Bucky’s still smiling nervously, trying to un-break the poor woman who is interviewing him by making a joke.

 

“Oh wow.”  The woman nods finally, back on her game.  “So who is this special man who has stolen your heart?  Is he going to be joining you for the premiere tonight?”

 

“Actually, there was a _work_ _thing_ that came up and he had to go save the day.  Super flaky, right?” Bucky gives an apologetic smile, his voice laced with joking disapproval of his boyfriend’s absence.  “Sucks for him, because he was really excited about the movie. He’s a big fan of Henry Cavill. When he was cast, I was actually pretty bitter.  I accused him of only dating me because I apparently look like him. I broke up with him for four hours. Then I forgave him because, I mean… I’m a big fan of Henry too.”

 

“Who isn’t!?”  The interview laughs and fans herself.  “But he’s no substitue for the real thing, Bucky, as I'm sure you can tell from the overwhelming turnout on the streets today.  Now, back to the gossip. Do we get a name for this significant-”

 

Suddenly the moderate din of the aforementioned crowd surges up in deafening shouts and cheers.  Fans begin pointing at something in the distance and jumping up and down.

 

Bucky looks up toward the sky and shakes his head fondly.  The interview follows his line of sight, waving for the camera man to do so as well.

 

“This idiot.”  Bucky mutters under his breath and brings a hand up just as the crowd gasps at the large object flying toward him.  He catches the Captain America shield easily in his vibranium hand and brings it down to his side just as the owner of said shield lands beside him gracefully.

 

“Wow!  Captain America, Sam Wilson  _ himself _ , is here with us!”  The interviewer says, partly into the camera as she gawks openly at the two men in front of her.  “Captain, are you here to see if young Ray Fisher did justice to your character? Or are you here to show your support for your fellow avenger in his big screen debut?  We’ve just heard that his  _ boyfriend _ flaked out on him!”

 

“Oh yeah?”  Sam laughs, pulling his cowl off.  He runs a hand across his cheek and looks at the interviewer.  He directs his stare back at Bucky with a mischievous smirk. “That no good boyfriend of his, always getting called away for work.  Can't even be there to support the new O.G. Captain America biopic. What a tool.”

 

“Oh!”  The interviewer perks up and leans in closer with her microphone.  “So you don’t approve of your friend’s choice in romantic partner!?”

 

“Nah. It's not that.  Although, you’re right, I don’t think _anyone_ is good enough for Barnes.”  Sam smiles at her and grabs the microphone out of her hand. He sidles up closer to Bucky, who rolls his eyes so hard his whole head goes along with it.  Sam grips the back of Bucky’s neck as he looks at the interviewer. “You see. My man here… He deserves the best. He’s a bit old, you see. He needs love and attention and his boyfriend gets swept away on these work emergencies all the time.  ‘S not right. _It's not_ _right_.”

 

“Shut up.”  Bucky shoves at Sam with his right shoulder and swings the shield up from his side over Sam’s head into its place on the Falcon-Exo pack.  “You’re so stupid. Get out of here.”

 

“Excuse me, I was invited.”  Sam raises in eyebrow in challenge, microphone still raised up between them despite the reporter’s timid attempts to reach for it and get control of her interview once more.  “I specifically remember your invitation coming in the mail and saying, _ Sgt. James Barnes  _ **_+1_ ** , which is some  _ garbage.  Garbage, _ I tell you.”

 

Sam turns to the camera then.

 

“You know.  I’m in the movie too.  But did I get an invite?   _ Psh _ .  No.”  He explains to the reporter who has completely frozen in place, the shock evident on her face.

 

“This is a formal event, asshole.  Go get changed.” Bucky orders the still mostly-suited-up Avenger.

 

“Alright, alright.  Keep your pants on.”  Sam hands the frazzled woman her microphone and steps closer to Bucky, changing his voice to a whisper-shout, clearly still meant to be heard.  “No, seriously. Your ass looks great in those pants. You get to keep those right?”

 

“ **_SAM!_ ** ”

 

The pair turn to see Bruce Banner and his P.A. standing down the carpet a bit with a suit they’ve likely procured for him from the nearby Avengers HQ.

 

“Alright, I’ll meet you in there, babe.”  Sam grins at Bucky and pulls him in for a quick, sweet, very familiar kiss, just like every time they see each other after a few hours apart.

 

The cheers are once again deafening.  The girls in the very front and screeching at a level that can't  _ actually _ be human.  But as always, Bucky loses the ability to care about anything in the world the second Sam’s lips touch his, warm and loving, just like everything Sam Wilson does.

 

“Okay.”  Bucky grins right back when they pull away.  “I’ll save you a seat.”

 

Sam jogs away toward a grinning Bruce, then follows the P.A., letting the film’s big green producer get back to his interview further down the carpet.

 

“Folks, I think we’ve just gotten the scoop on America’s greatest power couple!  Bucky, is it true? Are you and Sam Wilson dating?”

 

Bucky turns back to the interviewer, having forgotten for a moment that anyone was there except Sam.

 

He doesn’t even have to force the smile on his face this time as he turns to the camera and nods.

 

“Yeah.”  Bucky shrugs.  “Not sure how I got so lucky.  It’s been almost a decade since we first met, but uh… maybe Bruce will make a sequel about us one day and you guys will find out the whole story.”

 

“I think that's an great idea.”  The interviewer says, her hand over her heart.  “Thank you so much, Bucky. Not just for the exclusive.  You’re really an amazing man, with an incredible story and we look forward to seeing your work supporting the next two movies and to seeing you and Sam get a movie of your own.”

 

Bucky listens to her do her sign off as he continues down the carpet.  He heads to the entrance, waving and smiling at the crying and screaming fans before hurrying inside to see if he can find his boyfriend and sneak in a few more kisses before the movie starts.


End file.
